


Craving

by Leticheecopae



Series: Painful Needs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blackrom, M/M, Oral Sex, slight breathplay, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the reason he wanted to go back though, not really. He could live with a scarred psyche. Hell after his Bro died he was getting pretty damn used to it, but it was getting hard to live with his body. Sometimes he would shift and just feel Gamzee inside him, how he had been stretched and filled. Almost always he would feel himself start to grow hard, something he would quickly stop. He couldn’t always stop it though. The dreams were the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> There are most likely errors in this, just so you know. I tried to find them all, but it is quite long and there is only so much I can catch without extra help. I still hope you all enjoy despite how horribly I treat Dave.

Dave had almost gone back into the past so many times he couldn’t count anymore. The urge usually hit him at night when he would lie in his bed, newly created sheets left around his waist for fear that he would be jumped during the night. Images of the cloth tied around his throat plagued him, and he would do his best not shake. He had told no one about the incident with Gamzee, and didn’t plan to even though Rose had given him strange looks. Hell she probably already knew, what with the flashes of guilt he would catch on her face when she looked at him; but he wasn’t talking. If he ignored it then it hadn’t happen, especially if he didn’t see Gamzee again. But even if he could trick his mind, he couldn't trick his body.

The issue was that it had happened, and even after his bruises had faded, his slight limp was gone, and the taste of Gamzee’s tongue had finally disappeared, there was one thing that didn’t; the scar. The damn spade that practically had the troll’s signature carved into it. It was a mark that said ‘look what I own’. At night he would wait for sleep and absently catch his hand tracing the spade as he would drift off, startling him into awareness as he forced himself not to touch it. This was when the urge usually hit, to go back in time and warn himself not to accept that rap, or to prepare, or maybe just wait next to the door and behead the troll when he came shuffling into his room. To do that though would mean that Gamzee had won. The troll had already beat him in a rap, raped him, marked him, but Dave was still Dave. He still kept his face a shell over his emotions, made sure that no one could figure him out. Even the night of the attack he had simply taken a shower, patched himself up, and gone on with his life. 

It had been hard of course, fixing himself up. As soon as he had managed to pull himself into the shower all he could do was raise himself to his knees, turn the water to scorching, and sit under the spray till it had gone ice cold. Before the water had gone freezing he had spread himself wide with three fingers and used the shower head to clean himself out. It made his insides bleed and ache, but he didn’t stop until the only color he saw was red running between his legs. 

Dave was pretty sure he had blacked out again at one point, but when he could finally stand he had managed to clean off the gore with shaking hands and stepped out of the shower on jelly legs, hands holding onto anything to keep him upright. It had taken him hours of passing out and waking up to clean his room, create new sheets, and keep his damn eyes from leaking.

This wasn’t the reason he wanted to go back though, not really. He could live with a scarred psyche. Hell after his Bro died he was getting pretty damn used to it. But it was getting hard to live with his body. Sometimes he would shift and just feel Gamzee inside him, how he had been stretched and filled. Almost always he would feel himself start to grow hard, something he would quickly stop. Dave couldn’t always stop it though. The dreams were the worst. 

In them Dave was usually tied up, though in different ways than the night it actually happened, and Gamzee was inside him again. He cussed, thrashed, and yelled at the troll. But Gamzee would just continue to slide in deep while cutting and biting into Dave’s flesh. It was all pain and pleasure and he could fucking _feel_ it in his dreams like the night it happened. It was the same pleasure, though slightly dulled, rolling over him and making him arch as he screamed how much he hated the troll only for Gamzee to say it back and kiss him with more teeth than tongue lip. This was where he would wake up, scar itching and his cock hard and aching. He would never relieve himself though, always just went to the shower and put it as close to ice water as possible. Dave refused to touch himself while the water went to work, even if his insides wer twisting in different ways and all he wanted to do was take the closest thing he can find to a cock and shove it inside himself till he came. But those weren’t the dreams that had him pulling at the strands of time in the wee hours of the morning.

It was the dreams where he was not tied down that had him waking covered in cum and tears in his eyes. In them he was not fighting back, pushing Gamzee away, or even attempting to roll them so he was on top. No, he would lay on his back with Gamzee lying on top of him, all of his limbs wrapped around the troll as he was fucked deep and hard, insides rejoicing in the pleasure the trolls bulge could bring. Dave was still cursing Gamzee, still hated him, but he didn’t want to lose the feeling of pleasure that continued to seep through him as a shadow of what it had been that night. It was worse than anything else when he would wake up sticky and crying because he knew that somewhere in his body, his brain, he wanted to feel Gamzee inside him again.

He kept the urge caged though, down deep somewhere that not even Terezi could find if she attempted to take a look into his head, and kept going. He still drank the shit coffee everyday, did what few chores had been designated as his, and did his best not to touch the spot near his collar. Sometimes he would find himself wandering the halls in the part of the asteroid he knows Gamzee was in, and when he realized it quickly turned on his heel and went back to his room as fast as possible. Gamzee was still awol though, and so was Karkat. When he did see the shorter troll Karkat avoided him like the plague, and if he thought Rose looked guilty...well Karkat looked down right red handed.

A month and a half after the whole thing Dave felt almost completely human again, though the urge to feel something long and slick inside him still plagued him at night. He found himself chanting lines of hate and Gamzee’s name sometimes, the words waking him from the dreams and made him want to touch himself. He wouldn’t though, and since the night he lost to Gamzee Dave wouldn’t reached release unless he was unconscious.

 

***

 

The dream where he clings to Gamzee and cusses at him, begs him, enjoys it, hates it, and just hates himself was still fresh is his head. Dave walked down the halls, trying to rid himself of the images as he headed to the meeting room. Rose had decided that everyone needed to hear about what was going to happen since they were getting so close to the new session. How things would go down when they meet up with Jade and John, and how it all was all going to play out when they meet up with the other players.

It was today Gamzee decided to join the living.

As soon as he had stepped into the main room Dave froze, unable to decided if he needed to run back to his room and lock the door or just stay rooted to the spot. His brain reminded him he could do neither, he was a Strider after all, and that meant manning up and entering the room like his brother had taught him. Dave made sure to stay on the opposite side though, doing his best not to catch the looks that Rose and Karkat were giving him, how Terezi seemed to taste the tension in the air. Kanaya kept a hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

Dave did his best to play at paying attention, nodding from time to time and staring at the screen that Rose had pulled up; but he didn’t really hear it. Most of it they had already heard before, but Rose liked to remind them of the things they can’t see but she could, to prepare them. It was times like these, when she was spouting off her infinite wisdom, when Dave wondered why she hadn’t warned him about Gamzee. The thought was always accompanied by a pang of anger towards her, but he shoved it away. Even if she had warned him, he doubted he would have taken it seriously.

Gamzee didn’t even try to look at the screen, purple eyes locked on Dave. The whole time Dave did his best to stay statue like beneath the trolls intense stare. When the lights came up Dave didn’t move, but looked sideways behind his shades. The clown was just grinned at him in an idiotic way. Karkat tugged on his arm but the smaller troll wasn’t doing shit to make him budge. Instead Gamzee just smiled wider as Dave finally turned to acknowledge him. 

Karkat looked absolutely livid as he whispered at Gamzee, and the highblood simply papped the red blood on the head and licked his teeth in a way that made something tightened in Dave. Gamzee turned then, shoulders slightly slumped, and headed for the exit. Dave felt himself start to relax before Gamzee turned and looked at him, a look that expressed laughter without his mouth ever moving. A look that said quite plainly, ‘I have you, I own you, and you can’t do shit. Too bad, so sad, see you in your nightmares,’ and then he was gone and Dave relaxed. At least he did until he realized his feet were moving forwards and Karkat’s eyes were going wide.

“The fuck are you,” the troll hissed out but Dave cut him off quickly.

“Shut up,” was all Dave could get out as he passed the red blooded troll, and he pretended that he didn’t see something that looked like understanding cross Karkat’s face. The troll couldn’t know what he’s feeling. How he wanted to tear out Gamzee’s intestines and wrap them around that thin neck, break his horns and shove them into those purple eyes, feel his bulge pressing deep and making him scream.

He tried to shove the last idea away but couldn’t, and despite knowing he should probably absconde like a bitch, not put himself within even smelling distance of the troll, his feet were moving and his body was reacting. Dave had never hated himself so much than in that instant; but he went. 

Gamzee found him, or at least that’s how it felt. He didn’t even see the door as he passed, but he sure as hell felt the hand that shot out of the shadows and grabs his throat. The familiar feeling sent adrenalin singing through him as he was tugged into the room, airflow cut off by the long fingers. He felt dizzy as he was spun and shoved into the rough stone walls. There was just enough light to make to white face paint seem to glow on Gamzee’s face.

“Hello motherfucker,” the words stilled any attempt that Dave would have made to get away from that hand. Besides, his head was spinning just a little too quickly for him to get a good idea as to where he would need to throw his punch or kick. Speaking of kicking, why couldn’t he feel the floor, and how was he looking Gamzee in the eye when the guy was at least six inches taller than him horns not included? Dave gave the slightest of kicks and found out why breathing was so hard and why his toes weren’t feeling too much. The only thing keeping him up was the hand around his throat, there was nothing but air beneath him.

His hands shot up quickly to grab at the trolls wrist, pulling himself up slightly so a bit more air could get into his lungs.

“The fuck, is it with you, and my throat,” he asked between little gasps. 

“I like the way it feels bro. How that blood muscle of yours makes a nice little rhythm on my palm. Feels like a miniature miracle.” Then the hand tightened and Dave tried to lift himself up higher while Gamzee leaned in. “And I like how when I hold you like this it get faster.” Which was true. Dave’s pulse went way up now as his brain fogged over and his lungs burned, not getting the oxygen they needed. His heart was trying to burst from his chest.

“Fuck. You,” he got out just before the troll dropped him. Dave suddenly hit the floor, knees not even trying to hold him up as he crumpled at the trolls feet. He took in a deep breaths that made his head swim as he looked up at Gamzee.

“That an invitation mothafucker?” the clown asked as he squatted before Dave, head cocking to the side as he reached out with one hand to hold up Dave’s chin. The blonde pulled back with a jerk of his neck. “Aw, come on now. I know you want it Strider, been hearing you begging for it almost every night.”

If his heart had been fast before he was pretty sure it had just stopped. How did the troll know that. There was no way the troll could know that, no fucking way at all. That would mean he had gotten in his room, was in there watching him.

“Aw don’t look so shocked there bro. You are one hell of a heavy sleeper when you want to be.” The grin on Gamzee’s face made Dave shove himself back against the wall, knees bent and feet firmly on the ground as his body tried to figure out the best way to run.

“Did you...did you,” he was panting, head swimming as he tried to figure out what the troll meant by that. Had be been touching dave in his sleep? Was that why some of the dreams had felt so real?

“Aw hell no. Its not any fun when you aren’t all there for it,” Gamzee said back, flicking his wrist in a sign of dismissal that looked much to strange on that thin wrist. “Just sat and listened. It was hard though, hearing how much you hated me, and not even getting to tell it to you back. Just wanted to shake you awake, tear into ya, feel ya again.” A dreamy look covered the trolls face as he looked just passed Dave. The blonde did his best not to notice the strange twitching that was just visible in the trolls pants. “Never felt anything that tight before. You’re my fucking miracle.”

“I’m not yours.” The words came out in a fast rush that had Gamzee grinning again, though there wasn’t much humor in it this time.

“Oh aren’t you bro?” Gamzee rocked forwards to have his knees hit just to the outside of Dave’s feet. “Think about me enough? Touch this enough.” His hand shot up to press two fingers into the scar on Dave’s chest, the nails making small holes through his clothes as he felt the slightest prick and hissed.

“Shut up,” Dave growled and went to remove the hand. Gamzee’s other hand on his throat stopped him from doing so though. It didn’t squeeze this time, the pads of the trolls fingers sliding up and down just around the windpipe, feeling the pulse line and around the adams apple. It was a warning.

“Oh you know you are. Why else would you come all this mothafuckin way? I don’t see your shit sword anywhere, no time shit going on,” the tips of his nails scraped along the sides of his throat and Dave swallowed hard as the hand on his chest went to fist into the cloth. Gamzee leaned forwards. “I know you want it again Strider, know how much you hate me and it's driving you crazy. I know because you’re doing the same thing to me.” He leaned in close enough that Dave could smell something stale and sickeningly sweet on his breath. Dave tried to turn it but Gamzee’s mouth was already tracing over his. “And all I want is to hear you scream.”

The nails on his neck slid down quick to press into the place where shoulder met throat, slicing into flesh and muscle so quickly that Dave had no way to keep his cry in his throat. His hands, which had sat in fists at his sides shot up to both of Gamzee’s wrists. They did nothing to stop the fingers in his flesh as they turned, making him cry out even louder, mouth opening wide. Gamzee’s tongue was inside in a heartbeat, leading the cries from Dave’s throat into his own mouth while he continued to twist his fingers. Dave went to bite down only for Gamzee to remove his hand from Dave’s shirt and grab his jaw, keeping the teeth from closing. The other hand stayed pressed into his skin.

Dave whimpered, and hated himself for it, as he finally managed to keep the cries from coming out. The nails in him starting to almost massage the damaged flesh as Gamzee’s tongue started exploring Dave’s mouth. It traced over the roof of his mouth, his molars, and Dave had to wonder how long the thing was. He did his best not to react, his own tongue staying still while he tried not to make any noises from the fingers still pushing at the torn muscle and skin. It wasn’t until Gamzee’s tongue was heading back towards his throat that the blonde reacted. Pushing up hard with his own tongue he tried to pin Gamzee’s to the room of his mouth. He didn’t want it going in that far, didn’t like the idea of his tongue going that deep, or the way that...what was that?

Dave’s tongue shifted just a little bit and he felt something like a line going across the troll’s tongue. No, not a line, an arch. Intrigued he moved so that the tip of his tongue was tracing it, following it from one side of the troll’s tongue to the other, feeling the way that parts seemed indented. Gamzee’s tongue shifted with his, the tongue’s moving in a circle against each other as Dave followed the line up and around to the top of muscle. It was a scar, one he had given the troll the night he had bit down so hard he had tried to tear the thing out. Just more proof of the encounter.

Dave’s tongue followed Gamzee’s when it retreaded, not ready to stop following the pattern his teeth had left in the other’s flesh, but the hand on his face kept him from doing so. He opened his eyes, not quite sure when he had closed them, just enough to see the smug look on Gamzee’s. He could taste grease paint on his lips.

“How much you want me right now?” The question took Dave a bit by surprise but all he could do was swallow when Gamzee released his jaw. The fuck had he just been doing?

“I don’t,” he growled and cried out as the fingers that had been so gentle to his torn flesh pushed in deep.

“Don’t lie to me motherfucker. I can smell it on you,” and Dave watched in horror and fascination as gamzee took in a deep breath through his nose and moved his face downwards, free hand moving down Dave’s chest, the nails leaving small tears in his clothing. Dave wanted to move, to kick out and hurt Gamzee, but he was too focused on watching that hand move and hover just above his cock as the trolls head came close. Gamzee’s hand slid over the slight bump in his pants and squeezed, causing Dave to let out a choked cry as the clown pressed his face into his belly, smearing face paint into his clothes. The hand slid away just as slowly as before, moving to push up his shirt while Dave’s hand tightened around the wrist that’s fingers were still shoved beneath the flesh of his shoulder, the other curled at his side.

“Stop,” and he almost convinced himself that he really wanted the troll to. Almost.

“Nope,” Gamzee moved the cloth up and licked a line from the hem of his pants to his bellybutton. Abandoning the trolls wrist both of Dave’s hands found their way into Gamzee’s hair, tugging and pulling harshly, though in which direction he wasn’t sure. The rough treatment made Gamzee hum in what seemed to be pleasure as he nibbled on Dave’s flesh. “Tell me how much you want me up in you,” the troll said into his belly.

“I don-” he stopped when sharp teeth readied to pierce the soft flesh. _Shit, shit, fuck, shit._ He swallowed. Dave was lying, had been for a while now, and Gamzee had caught him. Dave could tell himself as much as he wanted that he didn’t want Gamzee, didn’t want his bulge somewhere inside him, didn’t want to know how good it could feel to hate someone so much and still fuck them until you were both to the point of oblivion. Gamzee nuzzled his belly again and his cock twitched. _I don’t I don’t I don’t_ he chanted in his head even as something laughed at him near the back of his brain. Gamzee licked a wet line to the hem of his pants and the thoughts stopped. _Liar._

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” he finally whispered, hands going lax in the trolls hair as Gamzee hummed, removing himself completely from Dave and moving back on his haunches. The troll licked Dave’s blood from his fingers like it was syrup, cleaning them off completely as Dave kept his eyes locked on the troll. He could feel his blood oozing up and dripping off his shoulder, soaking into his clothings.The next time Gamzee reached out a hand towards his face. Dave didn’t flinch away.

“You have such a pretty fuckin mouth,” the troll said, dragging his thumb nail over the soft skin. Dave just shrugged in response, cock twitching. “I’ve been wondering how it would feel wrapped around my bulge.”

Dave’s eyes went wide behind his glasses and shifted away. No way, there was no way that thing could fit in his mouth. It was too fucking big. He’d choke.

“Aw come on motherfucker. I just want to see how it feels in there. Just for a minute, and then I’ll get all up inside you where you like it,” Gamzee purred and reached for him. Dave couldn’t help but follow those hands with his eyes as they slowly reached and took his own wrists and brought them to Gamzee’s pants. Dave’s fingers slowly curled into the hem of the black polka dotted cloth and swallowed hard. Just under this was the bulge, he could see it shifting underneath the loose cloth. If his body remembered anything, than that was just the tip.

“Go on bro.” The hands around Dave’s wrists tightened. With a shaking breath Dave pulled them down, Gamzee shifting his stance as Dave did so, putting himself on his knees so that Dave could get the cloth down and expose the bulge. It was odd, seeing the thing fully, and what he took to be the nook underneath it. There was purple dripping from it, and Dave knew the crotch of the troll’s pants had to be soaked from it. As soon as the pants were at his knees Gamzee moved Dave’s hands up, pressing them to the tip of his bulge that was sticking out behind a hard piece of what looked to be a purple bone. Just the barest graze to it with his fingers had both him and Gamzee shuddering, the bulge sliding out farther to wrap around his wrist. 

He was right, the thing was long, and as thick as his wrist the closer it got to the base. How had it fit inside him the first time? How was he going to fit it in his throat? The thought made him shiver with the realization that it was going to happen. He swallowed thickly and watched the way the bulge moved around his wrist, trying to gain friction from his flesh. The purple, slick substance it was covered in made his hand tingle. Gamzee made a pleased noise and released Dave’s hands so that he could remove his shirt, tearing it a bit on his horns before throwing it off somewhere into the dark room. 

Dave took the moment of distraction to let a flash of defiance shoot through him as he shoved three fingers inside Gamzee’s nook. He we greeted with a harsh hiss as the slick, hot walls spasmed around his fingers. He curled hard and shoved them in deeper, felt something tear as he nails found delicate flesh. Gamzee jerked back a bit but Dave still had the trolls bulge in his hand and kept a tight hold. The tug to his bulge made Gamzee bite into his lip while Dave dug his nails into his soft insides. So this is where he could hurt the troll, make him bleed. But Gamzee wasn’t having it and shoved Dave back into the wall hard. Dave hit his head against the stone, the treatment getting him to at least drop the hand that had been in the trolls nook and loosen the one on Gamzee’s bulge. Letting out a low moan that was amplified as Gamzee grabbed his hair at the base of his scalp he watched in double vision as Gamzee glared down at him.

“Now that wasn’t motherfucking nice was it bro?” Then Dave’s head was being jerked forwards and the bulge was slipping from his fingers so quickly he couldn’t quite register it, not when his head was still spinning and he felt something dripping down the back of his neck. He did feel it press against his lips though, making them tingle, and what the fuck was that taste? Dave’s tongue moved before he could think, catching some of the purple slickness on his tongue. _The hell?_ The fuck was it with trolls and being made out of everything erotic? Gamzee tasted like a cross between copper, salt, and some sort of sweetness that made Dave think of grape soda that had gone flat. It wasn’t a bad taste though, and as soon as the slick stuff had gotten on his tongue he wanted more. Dave realized very quickly that he was in much more trouble than he had thought as his tongue moved out without him wanting it to, lapping at the strangely slitted end.

“You like that don’t you Dave,” Gamzee murmured. At hearing his name on the trolls lips he tried to jerk back, mouth shutting quickly even though he wanted the thing waving slowly in front of his face in his mouth. Pulled back he could see the length, definitely over a foot but he couldn’t tell how much. He couldn’t get away though with the hand wrapped in his hair, and even though he jerked and pressed against the trolls thighs with his hands he couldn’t move as the bulge caressed his cheek and chin. It left a hot sticky trail that set his nerves on fire. Gamzee kept him bent at an odd angle as the bulge moved to press against his lips.

“Open up motherfucker,” Gamzee growled while Dave fought the sudden need to taste him again, feel the thing in his mouth; and lost. His mouth barely parted before a good six inches had shoved its way inside and kept going. Dave’s nails dug as deeply into Gamzee’s hips as his blunt nails would allow. The bugle forced its way down his throat, not slowly for him to accommodate it. He reflexively swallowed and thrashed, stomach trying to heave. There was no air, none at all, and all he could feel was the burning in his throat as it expanded to except the thing now inside it. The straining muscles slowly started to tingle. 

“Shit, so tight,” he heard from up above him. Gamzee moved his hips just back far enough that Dave could pull in a shaky breath that was quickly cut off as Gamzee slammed back in. The tip probed something that had Dave banging at the trolls legs in pain. “Wha-what’s this?” Gamzee panted out and Dave tried to scream as whatever was being probed was pushed aside and just the tip of the monstrous thing in his mouth pushed against something. _Fuck. FUCK!_ It was the entrance to his lungs. Gamzee was going to fuck his lungs. 

Blackness filtered around his vision when the thing retreated from his throat and he took in a couple deep breaths while trying to say ‘don’t’ around the bulge in his mouth. Gamzee just tugged hard at his head before the thing started going ever so slowly back down, its flavor choking him as the tip went to probe that spot again. Dave needed to distract him, get him away from that, make Gamzee forget about it. His hand got the idea before his brain did, shooting between the trolls legs and thrusting his fingers in hard. Gamzee made a noise above him that would have made Dave smile if he wasn’t focussing so hard on getting the thing away from that spot.

It worked as the bulge pulled back, gave him a quick breath, and then began to just pound down inside his throat as Dave did his best to keep his hand going inside Gamzee’s nook. At some point a rhythm started that allowed Dave to breath before the bulge would slide back down. The slick stuff the bulge produced dribbled down his chin, coated his throat, and pooled in his stomach. It somehow calmed his heaving as the rough treatment started to turn into a sick sort of pleasure. His cock was getting hard despite the harsh movements and lack of air, but Dave could have cared less at this point. The hand that had clung to Gamzee’s thigh left it slowly, the need to touch himself growing as Gamzee pounded into his throat. He rarely stopped to let Dave gain oxygen, and after a brief moment continued on. The continual cut off of air and sudden gratifying breaths were going to bring Dave to orgasm all on their own, all he needed was that last little bit; that touch of his hand and he was going to get it.

He couldn’t get his pants open though, and had to deal with just palming himself harshly through the cloth, but it just drove him madder. Noises began to come from his throat, making Gamzee growl and hold him tighter, free hand going back to dig into part of his already ruined shoulder. _Shit shit shit._ The pain made Dave’s eyes water even more, and only then did he realize he had been crying. It only registered for a moment before his need took over again and his brain quieted. Air brakes were getting shorter and shorter, and his hand wasn’t moving nearly as quickly anymore with its shallow thrusts. Gamzee suddenly let out a muffled cry and pulled out of Dave’s mouth completely. 

Dave gulped the air down as fast as he could, breathing hard and heavy while he waited for the oral onslaught to continue. His hand was still pressing against his own straining erection when one of Gamzee’s larger hands knocked it away. A moment later Dave was being hauled up by his shoulders as Gamzee pulled them both up to stand.

“Where are,” he started but coughed immediately, a large glob of purple coming from his mouth as his throat tried to clear itself. Gamzee said nothing and Dave couldn’t focus as the troll pushed him onto something that just barely broke his fall and made him hiss. The pile made such a ruckus that Dave immediately tried to get back up. The shoe that planted itself in the middle of his chest stopped that and pressed his back down against the hard ridges of whatever he was lying on. 

“Honk honk motherfucker,” Gamzee said above him, foot pressing him down harder into the ridges beneath his back, bulge moving lazily just above the boxers and pants that held to his knees. Dave snuck a quick look away from the horrifying profile of the troll in the dim light only to find that he was lying in a pile of horns, a rather large pile, and the little bastards honked with every move he made. Movement out of the corner of his eye brought his full attention back to Gamzee. The trolls pants were down around his ankles now. The clown stepped down on his chest to balance on one foot. The horns under Dave gave weak whines as the last of the air was pressed out of them and out of Dave. The metal ridges felt like dull daggers digging into him as the troll managed to balance on the one foot while removing his shoe. Dave rolled.

Air came back into his lungs as the pile made a horrid sound. He could hear Gamzee growling in pain but ignored him. It was time to fucking teach the troll some manners. Flash stepping out of clothes was hard to do when light headed from little air, but he managed it. Captuloging his shades he threw the hole ridden cloth away before getting on his knees just as Gamzee managed to untangle himself from his pants. The troll kicked the clothing off forcefully, shoes flying off and thunking somewhere in the room.

“I’m going to,” but Gamzee didn’t get to finish as Dave moved as quickly as he could. He slid on a horn here or there, but was still able to land a harsh kick to the trolls throat. The gasping wheeze that came out made Dave smile as he wavered above Gamzee, his vision doubling from the sudden movement.

“Honk now bitch,” Dave said and spit on the troll, saliva still tainted purple. His body was tingling from the mix of lubricant that he had swallowed and light headedness, dick throbbing to his heart beat as he watched Gamzee try and breath. The kick probably would have crushed a human throat, but Gamzee still managed to draw a breath every few seconds. It gave Dave time, but wouldn’t last long though.

The horns caused a slight problem, but not much as he cleared a spot away near Gamzee’s lower half. The troll kicked at him, but Dave dodged and managed to get Gamzee’s legs spread long enough to line himself up with the dripping purple nook and shove his aching cock inside. The noise Gamzee made almost made him cum. It was the bulge that wrapped around the base of his cock that did.

It was infuriating, finally getting inside the troll and losing it. But Gamzee’s insides were just dripping with the shit that lubricated his bulge, and it was a moment of pure pleasure as Dave pressed into the extremely rigid entrance. He breathed hard and heavy as the orgasm ripped over him as he stared at Gamzee, hating that in just a few moments he would be the one getting fucked. Then the most amazing thing happened, a painful thing, but amazing none the less. He stayed hard. From either being covered in the slickness or swallowing it Dave was keeping an erection. It hurt like hell, but he was going to waste it. _My turn._ He thought before actually smirking.

He pulled out to the tip and then shoved back in hard. It felt like Gamzee’s nook curved upwards, but Dave could only curl so far with it. It didn’t matter though because with enough force he found he could get in to the root. Gamzee jerked harshly underneath him, breathing ragged as Dave rammed in again and this time got a moan. Even though Gamzee was still holding his throat with one hand the other moved grab Dave’s shoulder. For a moment he thought that he was going to stop him, flip them around and have a replay of the first night. Instead Gamzee pulled him forwards, forcing his next thrust to be harsher, and moaned behind his broken throat.

“You actually fucking like that, don’t you?” Dave asked only partially surprised. Gamzee looked at him with half lidded eyes and jerked him forwards again, bulge adding its own tug. Dave hissed as the pain in his cock began to subside to pleasure again. He panted and he drove in harder, wanting to get a sound of pain instead of pleasure out of Gamzee. “You’re a fucking freak,” he said with disgust and changed his angle. Gamzee just let out a low groan and finally released his neck, hand moving up to touch his horns of all things, scraping along the yellow shafts with his nails. 

It was fucked up. So very fucked up, and for a few moments as the pain and pleasure waged war around his cock Dave thought about leaving. It was a small voice, one that said if he left he would have nothing left to prove. He would have gotten off, been inside the troll, and didn’t have any obligation to keep going. Gamzee’s bulge quickly squashed that idea. It must have sensed that Dave was thinking of leaving because shortly after it unwound from the base of Dave’s cock, it slithered to the side and beneath it. Then it moved around Dave’s balls, and pressed into his entrance. _Oh God yes please._ His body screamed while he felt warnings go off in his brain. On his next thrust in Gamzee pressed inside.

 _Shiiiiit._ The blonde shuddered to a stop at the sudden intrusion, gasping for air as the troll looked upat him, hand trying to pushing him back so he would thrust in again. It hurt, oh fuck did it hurt, but he knew it wouldn’t be long before it felt good, and already balls deep in Gamzee’s nook he felt his head dizzying with the need to just fucking _move_. So he did, one thrust, two thrusts.

“You’re being too fucking slow Strider,” Gamzee growled below him in his voice that was so horse it was almost a croak. The bulge in his ass jerked back and forth inside him and made Dave jerk hard, but he didn’t speed up. 

“I’m on top here, so just let me do my shit,” he shot back, voice tight as he continued to move, feeling the new sensation of filling Gamzee and being filled. Gamzee growled and managed to do a sit up, grabbed both of Dave’s hips and pulled. The angle was awkward when he did it, and made it hard for Dave to pull back, and damn it he was fucking Gamzee not being used as a living smuppet. But the troll didn’t seem to care as Dave’s hands shot up to try and push him down, just forced Dave’s hips to move before giving out something that sounded like an unsatisfied growl. Then the world was spinning, horns were honking, and Dave found himself on his back with metal grinding into his spine. Gamzee loomed over him, hands on Dave’s shoulders as he straddled the blonde. He could feel the base of Gamzee’s bulge pulsing next to the root of his cock as it was pressed between their bodies, both shoved into the other as much as possible.

“This is how you pail,” Gamzee growled and Dave just about screamed when Gamzee moved himself up and then down. It was experimental, and the new angle put the head of Dave’s cock somewhere new. There where hard ridges that sucked up, up, upwards where it was so very tight and warm.

“Shit Makara,” he hissed and got a hum of pleasure.

“Say it again,” the troll hummed as he lifted himself up and down on the blond, bulge sliding into Dave with every lowering, fucking himself on Dave’s cock at what seemed to be the perfect angle.

“Fuck you,” Dave snarled and jerked up hard not sure what he was aiming for, but he sure as hell found it. The next sound that Gamzee made when he came down wasn’t all pleasure, and Dave saw the wince at the end. He himself almost had to wince because somewhere in the Troll’s nook he had found a soft spot, a spot where his dick sank into the other’s inner wall in a way that made almost too much pressure. When Gamzee didn’t move right away Dave jerked up to press harder. The troll let out that same pained moan.

“What’s wrong _Makara_?” Dave asked as he kept jerking as much as he could beneath the trolls weight, hitting the spot of pain over and over. “Not how you pail?” Gamzee growled and tried to shift to keep Dave from hitting the spot, even pressed his claws into the blondes sides till they bled, but there wasn’t any real strength behind it. They would try and tighten when Dave pulled away, but Dave used the speed of a flash step and wouldn’t let the troll get a breath before ramming the spot again. The speed had Gamzee curling forwards, claws sliding up Dave’s sides, leaving bleeding rivulets along the way.

“Fuck you Strider,” Gamzee growled and shivered.

“Thought I was fucking you?” Was his response as his hands took advantage of the new positioning of Gamzee’s head. Dave grabbed Gamzee’s horns and jerked forwards. Gamzee’s eyes went wide as he let out a shout, Dave’s hands sliding down to the base of each horn to tug at hair and flesh. Gamzee’s own claws shot up to pull at the human’s hands, and Dave could feel the bulge inside him thrashing. It caused waves of pleasure to course through him at feeling his insides being coated as he moaned and tugged at the others horns. The claws didn’t stay long as Dave tugged hard, pulling the trolls face down to his and moving the purple blood off balance. He could feel something hot now, hotter than the trolls walls sliding down around his cock. Dave knew Gamzee was bleeding and liked it.

“How about this Makara? Pailing you yet?” His cool features slide into place, a cocky grin trying to hold as he panted from the exertion of moving so fast so long. His abs were on fire, his body taut with the need to cum again, and Gamzee’s weight was starting to take its toll. The troll barred his teeth, long and glowing dully in the slight light. His eyes were closed though and Dave tugged hard on the horns, getting a moan as blood slid down his cock and hair tore in his hands. “What’s wrong? Don’t want to fuck anymore _Gamzee_.” And those eyes snapped wide, the bulge in him thrust up hard, and the trolls entire body went taunt, nook constricting so fast it forced Dave’s orgasm to wait.

“I hate you Dave,” Gamzeel gritted out.

“Hate you too Gamzee,” Dave said back with gritted teeth and a sharp tug at the base of the trolls horns. It was like a switch as everything released, a wave of genetic material flowed into Dave’s ass and down out of the trolls nook. Gamzee let out something between a howl and an animal screech as Dave came against the tear he had created. His hands twisted in the hair at the base of Gamzee’s horns, tearing out small clumps as the troll’s back tried to bow. He was pulling Dave upwards into a sitting position, forcing him to wrap his arms around the Trolls torso when the horns went out of reach. It felt like he would cum forever as the walls around him constricted and opened, constricted and opened, pushing genetic material out and around him while milking his cock. He sunk his teeth deep in Gamzee’s chest, and for the first time drew blood where he could see. It made him shiver how much it tasted like a humans, the grapeish undertone barely there.

The orgasm felt like it took forever to end as Gamzee’s insides kept squeezing and releasing Dave as trickles of genetic material and blood slid out of his nook. Not soon after his cock started to simply hurt again. Rocking to his side he managed to topple them over, getting them on their sides before finally pulling out. Gamzee didn’t resist, just moaned as Dave pulled himself out fully and watch a little more fluid escape. When Dave tried to pull away though Gamzee reacted swiftly.

Both clawed hands shot out and tugged Dave against Gamzee’s chest, sweat and blood making them stick together unpleasantly. The blonde tried to jerk back, but the claws in his back dug into his flesh. Horns sounded in squawking corus as Dave wriggled against the arms holding him tight.

“Get the fuck off of me Makara,” Dave growled out and tried to push against the troll, nails barely leaving dents in the others skin. He could feel where his teeth had finally been able to break the flesh and dug into it. Gamzee hissed but just pulled dave tighter, burying his face into the blonds’ hair. Dave felt hot breath coming from the trolls nose as he wrapped one thin leg around Dave’s back and thoroughly pinned him. Dave’s cock was aching painfully, and all he wanted was a towel and a shower to get the shit off of him. After a few more moments of pushing at the troll, and attempting to kick at him, Dave stopped. He was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to pass out, his body screamed that it was time to rest.

“The fuck do you want,” he finally asked tiredly, shifting to get a horn out from under his hip.

“Just want to up and hold ya motherfucker. It’s a miracle you’re awake this time,” Gamzee said sleepily, yawning at the end and rubbing his face farther into Dave’s hair. Dave didn’t know how to respond. Gamzee had cuddled with him after the first time? Well that explained the nice little mark on his chest. But weren’t Kismesis’ supposed to just take off and leave after? 

“You are so fucked up.” The words were muffled by Gamzee’s chest as Dave shifted again and felt a horn work loose under his shoulder and wheeze away. The troll just started to make a strange purring noise, the nails on his back leaving small stinging scratches as Dave felt his cock finally starting to wilt. Gamzee pulled back just enough to kiss Dave, and the odd thing was how soft it was. After a few moments Dave gave in, kissing back just so it would stop and he could sleep. Gamzee’s tongue came out to lap away the traces of purple blood on Dave’s face, and when it probed into his mouth Dave let it. He entertained himself with tracing the scar he had left while Gamzee traced the inside of his teeth. The slowness didn’t last. Gamzee pulled back, and in his sleepy state Dave followed the scar. As soon as Dave’s tongue was in Gamzee’s mouth, Gamzee’s teeth came down hard on his tongue.

Dave tried to pull away again, a scream attempting to come out of his battered throat as blood flowed down it instead and made him cough. The bite didn’t last long, and it was a small miracle the tip wasn’t bitten off.

“Never going to get over the taste of you,” Gamzee murmured in his ear. Dave jerked back. “Its a fucking miracle elixir.” Dave wasn’t listening as he attempted to swallow down the blood, his tongue swelling in his mouth. Gamzee leaned down to lap at his mouth, hand going to the back of his head to keep it still as he held Dave close. Dave glared at him, jerking when the troll forced his tongue into his mouth again and lap at the bleeding muscle. Dave tried to speak only to cough blood in the troll’s face and feel his tongue pulse. So he glared, and poured as much hate as he could into his glare. Gamzee looked back with half lidded eyes and pulled away. His lips were covered in Dave’s blood, his make up mostly missing from the nose down.

“Hate you too Dave,” Gamzee whispered. “Hate you so fucking much.” He had kissed him one more time and then held him close.

It wasn’t until Gamzee had fallen asleep that Dave was able to pull away. On shaking legs he rose, found his hole filled clothing, and swallowed around the taste of copper in his mouth. The last thing he put on were his shades. Before he left he stood over Gamzee, sword in hand and looked at the scarred face and traces of his blood on the trolls mouth. Dave looked over Gamzee’s body, how he had done so little damage to it, except for his teeth marks that sat just below the Trolls sternum. Taking the jagged point of his sword he put it in the center of the mark and pressed. Gamzee didn’t wake up.

***

Karkat had been looking for Gamzee’s new room for hours. How the nookslurper could get away from him so often, and move all his shit so easily was beyond Karkat, but the crazed clown managed it. It was the scariest thing about his moirail.

Turning the corner he stopped as he saw Dave exit a door. Karkat felt his blood freeze when he saw the barest glint of a bloody blade; purple blood. The broken sword quickly disappeared as Dave rolled his shoulders, a disgusting popping sound bouncing down the hall as the blonde stretched. There was blood all over him, red and purple, and while most looked dried and flaking some of the purple looked very, very fresh. The humans face was totally blank as he limped down the hall, heading towards his living quarters.

Karkat waited until Dave disappeared before hurrying forwards into the room.

“You did not do it again you stupid fucking bulgelicker. You didn’t, you fucking promised you wouldn’t,” Karkat babbled quietly as he rushed into the room. There was enough light to see by, but not enough to make out the details he needed. Like if the body in the center of the horn pile was breathing. “Oh gog Gamzee why did you do it,” he whispered. He stood there for a moment longer, looking at the body laying motionless in the horns before his hand finally went to scramble over the wall and find the switch. When he did he flicked it on and turned back. Two feelings hit at the same time, and for the first time in a long time he was speechless. 

The first was happiness, because with the light on he could see that the others chest was moving. The light also had Gamzee shifting. 

“Sup beast friend?” the larger troll murmured as he shielded his eyes and looked at Karkat with a lazy smile. Karkat didn’t say anything, just kept staring at the mark at the bottom of his moirail's chest. It was just off center, right above the bottom of his rib cage, still bleeding freely. There were two circles, one large, and one small one in the center of the first. What looked like teeth marks surrounded the small one. Through the center was a zigzag line, a scratch, and Karkat knew it was a CD. A scratched CD. But that wasn’t what was making him feel horrified, it was what sat inside the CD. It was big enough to hold the teeth marks that dripped purple. Karkat swallowed and just stared at the spade. 

 

“Motherfucking miracle isn’t it?” Gamzee asked softly and ran his fingers through his own blood.”He hates me so much.” Karkat did nothing but stare, and couldn’t help but wonder if Dave knew just how fucked he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there we go. 16 pages of this... if anyone ever wants a prompt done hit me up. And again, sorry for any mistakes you may have found, grammatical or otherwise.
> 
> What the two marks look like.   
> http://leticheecopae.tumblr.com/post/52373754661/someone-asked-to-see-the-pic-behind-my-icon-and-i


End file.
